Maniacal
by RenegadeFlight
Summary: Grimmjow looses his shift key on the wrong night. Yaoi, AizenxGrimmjow. Oneshot and M for a reason.


**I should probably be updating my stories. Well, story. The other two are on hiatus until I feel like picking them up again. I was watching The Dark Knight earlier in celebration of my free time and, once again, Heath Ledger's genius acting skills blow me away. **

**They also inspire me to write this one shot. Don't ask how they relate to each other. **

**AizenxGrimmjow is a pairing I would love to see more of, and I've been holding off on writing a story of my own on it so I wouldn't mess up. **

**Warnings: Explicit!Rape, Non-con, violence, cursing, insanity, knives, smut, Aizen, and whatever else I didn't put here. M for a reason. Stay away if you know you shouldn't be reading this. **

**Maniacal**

What scared Grimmjow the most was that he knew. He had known what he was signing up for. The risks? He had been well informed. Of course, he had ignored them. Grimmjow thought he was a pretty lucky guy. In truth, he was. It was the sheer amount of unluckiness that had screwed him over.

Currently, he was pressed up against the door leading out of the asylum's 'Lost Cause' ward. His exit, which he had taken for granted so many times, was locked tight, trapping him along with the psychos.

"Dammit," He cursed under his breath as he dropped the knife yet again. He had been trying unsuccessfully for over an hour to pick the lock with the blade. Technically, he shouldn't have a sharp weapon around mentally unstable people, but this was a little different. How different, you ask?

Every person in this section of the asylum had been recorded in the government's files as dead.

They had all been 'killed' and locked up here for one scary reason. The executioners were unable to exterminate these beings. They had all laughed at the death sentence, and had all been injected with the poison at least 60 times. Already, the poison was enough to kill 3 people per dose. They hadn't been affected in the least. Because cruel and unusual punishment was illegal, they had been locked up to wither away in the madhouse.

Of course, this was left out of the job description when he signed up. Not that he cared. With what he was getting paid, he would read bedtime stories to the fruitcakes.

_Shhhhk_

Grimmjow tensed as he heard the sound from around the corner. Lighting wasn't bad, but the lights were dimmed as an artificial representation of nighttime. He was 20 years old, god dammit! There was no such thing as ghosts!

So why did he feel so afraid?

Grimmjow's POV

God dammit! How could I have been so careless?! My key had literally been right next to my knife, and I had taken the blade instead! I don't lie though, I was very thankful hat I had it with me while I was stuck in here.

_Shnnnngk_

I flinch at the noise. Why was I afraid? It was probably a broken light spraying sparks somewhere. With the delicate touch of a surgeon, I insert my knife into the keyhole. It catches the tumblers once, twice, _GRRK_

"Shit!"

I drop the knife and slam my back against the door. The noise sounded close. Way too close to be a faulty light. I bend down to grab the knife, looking all around, and am kicked right in the arse.

"Holy fuck!"

I'm sent sliding a little across the floor on my stomach like some kind of goddamned penguin. I immediately try to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was in your situation."

My body freezes.

"Don't turn your head unless you like your eyes. Stand up."

"Hell no. Who the hell do you think I am?! (Gurren Lagaan reference. I couldn't resist XD)"

"I think you're someone who doesn't like their guts drawn out by their own knife."

Oh shit. My knife. He had my knife. Who could it be? The voice is undoubtedly male. I was the only one on night shift. The janitors don't even come in here. The only other ones in here are…

"Get back into your cell before I have to force you to."

I'm caught off guard when my attacker yanks me up by the back of my shirt and slams me, face first, into the door.

"I'd love for you to try to make me."

I hear the tearing of fabric, and a blindfold is knotted tightly over my eyes. My hands are smashed into the door above my head when I try to undo it.

"That's against the rules, you criminal! For that, I think you need to be _punished!"_

There's a snapping noise, and I struggle as my hands are tied behind my back with some sort of rubbery rope. He gives me a rough push, and I fall right on my ass, head banging painfully against what I assume is the wall.

"That hurt motherfucker! Now take this damn thing off so I can see what the hell you are!"

"So insulting! And a dirty mouth to boot. You already know who I am. However, I haven't a clue about who _you_ are."

Before I can react, I feel my attacker move between my legs and begin a search of my pockets. I'm caught off guard and my voice cracks a little as I give a shout of surprise.

"Hey! Get out from there!"

He strokes my face, and backhands it harshly before resuming his search.

"Behave or I'll have to punish you. Well, punish you even more than what I plan on doing to you. Ooh, cigarettes! And matches! A little old school, aren't we?"

I can hear the scratch of the match against the side of my shoe, and he sighs deeply after taking a long drag.

After blowing the smoke out onto my face, he finds my wallet.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, huh. What a long name. You know how long it's been since I had a cigarette, Grimmjow?"

The heat of his smoke warms my neck, and I hear the sizzle of him putting it out by rubbing it against the wall, an action I'm no stranger to. I shiver a little.

"_Twenty fucking years."_

He bites down on my exposed neck and I yell, arching my back until I feel the point of my knife digging into my lower abdomen.

"Don't move. Move and I will cut a_ hole_ in your torso and fuck you with it."

I decide not to reply and lay my back flat on the floor obediently. If he's crazy, I'm not putting him down to bluffing something like that.

"Looks like you're learning! And no smartass remark this time either. I was starting to get bored of them. _If I hear one more, I'm going to cut out your vocal cords."_

The knife's cold blade sliding casually across my neck sends shivers down my spine. It cuts a neat line down my shirt and he rips it off me, the sound of it hitting the ground a little bit away from me distant in my mind.

The knife dips into my pants, trailing almost lazily into my boxers. I want to shift away, but the knife's close proximity to my privates makes me deny the action. I cry out as the knife suddenly jerks up, ripping open my zipper and underwear and exposing my junk to him.

"Nice drawers Grimmjow. And nice junk too. But, I wonder,"

The flat of the blade slides across my member, and I can't help but groan at the cold feeling and the unexpected pleasure.

"Will you be a nice fuck?"

I jerk away from him instinctively and he slices a little cut in my hip.

"_What did I tell you about moving?" _

My legs are bent up above my head and my pants are roughly tugged off along with my boxers. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fucking fuck! The one fucking night I forget my goddamn key!

I'm done with rational thought as I hear the rustling sounds of him pulling off what I assume are his own pants. A hand grabs me roughly by the throat and pulls me up onto my knees.

"_Suck or I'll take your tongue once I'm done with you. And if you even think about biting down-"_

The knife slides across my trembling back. I can feel a tear of humiliation from what I'm about to do form and run its way down my face. I open my mouth as wide as I can and he shoves his dick into my mouth. I don't need to do much work, just keep my mouth open and try not to gag as he fucks my mouth and throat. God dammit, his dick feels huge!

"Hnnn, you're so goddamn inexperienced. Is this honestly the first time you sucked cock? I would think a pretty thing like you would be sleeping with anyone who had the money to pay you off."

I barely hear him as I concentrate on my gag reflex. He kept hitting it, and if he didn't stop, I was going to throw up. What he would do to me if I did was enough of a thought to make me puke on its own.

Oh god.

I can feel the bile riding up in my throat. Stop, please! I value my life too much to lose it like this!

He quickly pulls out of my mouth as I vomit all over the floor. God, it smells fucking terrible.

_"You little bitch."_

Oh no. I begin to curl in on myself in fear.

_"You fucking little bitch."_

He pulls my head back and latched his mouth onto my throat, biting down so hard I feel like he's carrying through his earlier threat with his mouth. I scream in pain, a few more tears escaping down my face.

He pulls away, and I feel the sickening feel of my blood running down my collarbone.

"You got puke on my dick. You're going to pay for that."

I grunt painfully as he kicks me hard in the ribs. He shoves me onto my back, and I flinch as he grinds against my hip. His hands brush against my face, and the blindfold is removed and replaced with his hand.

"When I let go, you're not going to move unless I tell you to. You will not make a _sound _unless I let you. You will not look away if I didn't order it."

His hands moves away, and tears spill over my cheeks as I follow his commands.

He's actually not that bad looking, but I happen to be extremely straight. With slicked back brown hair and the coldest gaze I have ever seen, he definitely wins first place on my 'shady men' list. He's as naked as I am, his shirt lost when I wasn't paying attention. Probably when I vomited on his dick.

He grinds against me again with said dick, this time against my hole. My eyes widen and I shift away from him quickly. I instantly regret the move.

He is now on all fours above me as I lay flat on my back and hands, my eyes like saucers with fear.

"_You've broken the rules again Grimmjow. You know what this means?"_

The knife is back, crawling across my face before slicing through my left cheek. I grit my teeth to keep the yelp inside of me. He bends his other arm and laps up the blood.

"You're so cute, I can't stay mad at you. Consider yourself lucky. But-"

My breath quickens in pure fear as he casually lines himself up with my entrance, the head of his penis poking it teasingly.

"Not cute enough for me to hold myself back."

He's about to thrust in before I make a noise of protest.

"What was that? Did I hear a noise?"

"Please," The tears are falling freely down my face. They sting when they make contact with my cut. "This is rape."

"You are wrong." This, it is,"

He bends my body up with him as his breath huffs into my ear.

"_Madness."_

I can't hold back my screams as he sheaths himself inside me with one experienced thrust. His pace is fast and harsh, leaving no time for me to adjust. I'm sobbing, but not moving away from him for the fear of him inflicting something even worse onto my already breaking body.

"So tight. Your noises are excused. Continue to make them But don't break eye contact. I want to see your _fear."_

I meet his eyes as mine grow red from crying. He hisses at seeing them and I cal feel him grow even harder inside me."

"_Fuckin' beautiful."_

He pounds into me harder and sighs contentedly when he comes. My entire body falls limp when he does, breaking the eye contact when my head lolls to the side. I haven't even gotten anything from the pain, my own member completely flaccid.

I screw my eyes shut tightly when he kisses the bite he made on my neck.

"Such a shame to ruin a masterpiece of God with my impulsive needs. Such a waste for a thing like you to be walking your life away down in this hell."

He kisses me and I start to cry again as he picks me up bridal style.

"_But don't think you're ever getting out of here."_

**Done. Wow, OOC-ness. OOC-ness everywhere. This was fun to write, I won't deny it. **

**However, I absolutely do not condone rape in any way, shape, or form in real life. Don't think for a second that I do, because I most definitely don't.**

**On that note, reviews are gladly appreciated. **

**Stay classy, . **


End file.
